


Powderkeg

by The_Exile



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Community: halfamoon, Gen, Politics, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Special Inquisitor Mòrag was not looking forward to the council meeting, especially not with Queen Raqura there.





	Powderkeg

**Author's Note:**

> for the mini moon challenge 2018, day 2 'Politics'

Special Inquisitor Mòrag lingered outside the Praetorium council chamber adjusting her cap for probably longer than was strictly necessary for decorum. She didn't like diplomatic negotiations to start with. She was more suited to the kind of task you could solve with a pair of chain whips and her Blade's flames. She particularly was not looking forward to meeting Queen Raqura in the political arena. Not when she was rightfully more angry even than usual and rightfully so. It hadn't been Mor Ardain's doing but it was going to be very difficult to prove this when it was clearly one of the Empire's weaponised Titans running amok and the two had been growling at each other over the border for a long time now. She admired Raqura, yes, and did not want her as an enemy. Maybe if she finally convinced the nation of Uraya that they had bigger mutual threats, there would finally be an alliance that would go down in history to be feared.


End file.
